His hat
by Saving Venus
Summary: It's hot out. Sabrina manages to find relief from the heat. Semi-fluffy one shot. MarkxSabrina. Hint of WxL, and WxC.


**First attempt at a fanfic one shot. Sprinkling of another pair, and possible short story spin off from this. Here goes nothing.

All respective characters belong solely to Natsumi.**

It was the first day of summer. That meant he'd be out working in the fields all day long for the next few days. She wouldn't see him until sometime long after things had been situated, but luckily she'd managed to catch him on his way out of the Cafe. He'd had a rather filling lunch, something that wouldn't last long; and he'd taken time out of his precious schedule to greet her.

"I see you've been working especially hard today."

The girls cheeks were flushed. It was hard not to get all worked up around the young man. He had a body that rivaled the sculpture _David_. Better then _Adonis_ even. She knew if they had ever met it would be enough to stir Adonis out of his narcissistic trance.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you plant an _entire_ field full of corn though."

Still modest. Farm work had humbled him down quite a bit. He wasn't the same cocky newbie rancher she'd once known long ago.

"I see that. I assume that you're still saving up for that green house, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. Then I can grow all different kinds of crops in and out of season. I won't ever have to worry about them getting too much sun, rain; or have them be destroyed by bugs or storms. It'll be.. _nice_.. Certainly will be easier on me that's for sure."

A deep chuckle could be heard dancing around in his throat. The girl smiled. His laugh was a light house beckoning her to the shores during a turbulent storm. It made her skin crawl, and sent a wild sensation way down to the tips of her toes.

"It sure sounds like it."

Why did it have to be so hot today? Wiping the sweat from her brow the girl swayed uneasily. This was nothing new for her. It happened often on hot days. But a strong pair of hands rested on her shoulders; steadying her.

"Hey, you don't look so good."

Curse her long black hair. Black does _nothing _but absorb heat. When you've got long black hair it can be a bit problematic. A single finger gently tickled the bottom of her chin. He used it to lift her face up slightly at him. Once he'd gotten a good look at her he handed her his bottle of water..

"Seems you need this more then me."

She flat out refused it. There was no way she could take something so precious as this from him. No, she'd be alright. In fact, she kept insisting upon it. But he wouldn't listen to it. He _knew_ better. After a few moments she finally surrendered and gave in.

"Thank you." She mumbled half halfheartedly.

"You're welcome. Just be careful out in this heat, okay? I'd hate for you to get hurt."

Hurt? He was worried about her getting hurt? Wait, wasn't this supposed to be the _other_ way around? Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be worried about him? Well, it looks as though the tables had been reversed today. She had to admit that this was rather surprising but not completely out of character for him.

"I know, I know."

The sun was getting higher in the sky. There was a lot more work to be done. Plenty of more corn seeds to be sewn and watered. Once the initial planting was out of the way it'd be smooth sailing from there. Well, at least until _harvesting _day anyways.

"I've got to get going, but I'll see you around later. Tomorrow at the earliest I hope."

Nodding, the girl offered him a brief smile before quietly whispering her goodbyes. Watching his figure disappear across the bridge she had to wonder where she stood with him. It was obvious he cared for her, but was it in the way she cared for him?

Running her fingers over the bottle she sighed deeply. Looking up at the sun she cupped her free hand over her eyes. Why? Why was it so hot out today? Spring had been there for what seemed to be a few brief moments. Oh, how she missed those days.

Looking at the front door she noted that she could step back inside the air conditioned house. No, she didn't want to be stuck in there all the time. She did want to get out a little. Being inside like that all the time made her so depressed.

Suddenly, there stood a much taller shadow next to hers. And then—something had been placed on her head. It immediately cut off the sunlight. Her head began to cool down, and she was provided with some minimal relief from the hot sun.

Turning she saw the boy standing besides her. A big, goofy; lopsided grin on his face. She was confused. He was giving her his hat? Didn't he need it more then she did? Although, she had to admit it was nice to see his messy golden blonde hair. He gave her head a pat, then winked at her; and was off on his way again without another word.

"Hey! Mark! What about your hat!" She called to his retreating figure.

"_Keep it_! See you later Sabrina!"

Mark had plenty more hats. Of course, this one was rather _special_. A special hat for a special person. Sabrina was floored. This was Mark's favorite hat. The one he was usually seen running around in. In fact, she'd never seen him take it off. Did he ever take it off? She blushed deeply. Now her thoughts were getting away with her.

Looking down at her watch she noticed the time. She'd have to get back inside soon to help her dad out. Sabrina had a momentary lapse. She'd forgotten all about her father and how—he is. Regis angrily snatched the hat off her head. Before he could rant on and on.

That she, a lady of privilege; should not be fraternizing with such a lowly farmer.. Sabrina yanked the hat from his hand before smartly placing it on her head. Regis was dumbstruck. His darling Sabrina had never acted like this before. Watching her leave the room he sighed. Slowly he opened his desk drawer, and pulled out an old picture of her mother.

"Oh darling, she grows more and more like you every day. So quickly.. There's just not enough time.. Never enough time." Regis tapped his desk with his fingers.

His job certainly wasn't easy. He was president of a well respected mining company, and he had to deal with his _over pompous _brother Richard on the side. Though, he had to admit it wasn't so bad being in the family and all. He loved his nephew, and his sister-in-law dearly. He even loved his brother too. Though—that was a rather _strained _relationship.

Looking out the window of his study he saw William at work. He was charming that beautiful young lady—what was her name? Lily. Yes, that was her name. Lily. Regis just shook his head. He already knew how that relationship would turn out. Anyone with half a brain could see the disaster coming from a mile away. William, however; was the only one that couldn't. This worried him greatly.

"The only good that girl is going to do is break your heart.."

What had caught his eye though was the fevered attempts to _win_ William by a certain brunette farmer. That girl was in for some heavy disappointment as well. Though it's his dearest hope that William gets his priorities together. He was a _good_ young man, and he _deserved_ a happy life. Much better then the one he'd grown up with that's for sure..

But his thoughts kept drifting back to that blasted hat. Not that he hated Mark. No, he secretly _admired_ Mark. He was honest, hardworking; and overall _kind_. Something that was rather hard to come by now days in a young man. Regis turned to look out the giant picture window that stood behind his desk. He had a great view of the ranch from here.

Mark was busy planting corn. Sighing, Regis remembered the previous spring where Mark had planted nothing but potatoes. There was so many potatoes there were enough to come out of the **wazoo**.

Regis was a complicated man with an even more _complicated_ life. He may put Mark down—**a lot** but they had so much in common. Well, when Regis was in his _youth_ anyways.

Mark would come by _again_ later. It seemed that the hat he'd given his daughter was a **prelude** to something much more. Though the boy was sweaty and covered in dirt... Regis openly welcomed the boy into his home. And he didn't protest _too _much when the farmer had asked for his daughters hand in marriage.

Now, _William_ on the other hand.. _That was a completely different story_.

**A/N**: First fanfic story—ever. Be gentle. Haha, jk. No, just be honest. Grammatical mistakes need not be pointed out. That's what a C average gets you. Any who r 'n r!

Ciao.


End file.
